Danganronpa IF Ryouko
by Doomstar87
Summary: Alternate Post DR IF. The Despair sisters have never understood emotions without Pain and Death, their only way of feeling alive relied on the suffering of others. At least that's how it used to be. After thwarting Junko's plans and capturing her. Mukuro might finally earn Junko's approval. Course that sister isn't Enoshima anymore.


**Prologue** : **Gone but can't be forgotten**

 _Notes: This story was inspired by Smx underground's Journal of Ryouko Otanashi IF, and hunterofcomedy's Junko's "Execution". In truth I've always wanted to find an alternate story like this ever since I've read Danganronpa Zero and IF at least twice. Even though I loved Junko's execution in canon, in this twist from canon she will be captured Honestly I'm nervous about how to handle this but that only makes me more excited about how I'll write this story. I haven't written any fanfiction in over a year so I'm still rusty. Any constructive criticism, flames and comments would be nice._

* * *

At least seven weeks have passed since the 78th class has escaped from Hope's peak Academy Mutual killing game before it even began, with a huge help from Mukuro Ikusaba. Immediately they were picked up by the Future Foundation forces and taken to their HQ The welcoming committee was rather... interesting, like a swarm, a lot of Future agents surrounded the 78th class, with Munakata, Sakakura and Tengan walking pass the soldiers to confront the former class.

Their eyes widened when they saw someone they didn't expect to see with them. Here she was, Mukuro Ikusaba, standing far off, seperated from the group. Munakata already had his katana out ready to attempt to deal with her. After the broadcast revealed recently that Junko and Mukuro were the ones responsible for causing the Despair apocalypse, the leaders of Future Foundation finally knew their targets on who the masterminds were. And while

Five to six weeks later, one of the top branches have decided on a 2nd attempt to assault Hope's peak to capture Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair Mukuro, taken in very reluctantly by Future Foundation (with Death glares courtesy of Munakata Kyousuke and Juzo Sakakura) and just barely manage to escape Immediately jumps at the chance to lead this exclusive raid, Munakata was very reluctant in letting a former Ultimate Despair lead Orders were to take their leader prisoner, most of her lieutenants were still scattered around Japan, especially Kamukura so most of them weren't aware, but Junko heard immediately of this new assault, this time with her older sister leading the charge

The battle was grueling and many Future foundation agents were killed, some were injured, the usual casualties in war but It was worth it, while very challenging and frustrating Junko Enoshima was able to be captured alive and brought back to the Future Foundation to face proper justice for her crimes, now the question remains: What will they do with her.

Future Foundation Trial: The Fate of Junko Enoshima

Truth Bullet(s:The True Super High School Despair, Remnants of Despair

"Well, I must admit this is certainly an...Interesting situation we found ourselves in, one I'd never expected to find ourselves in" Kazuo Tengan said at the meeting room, with one hand stroking his beard. He along with five other Branch leaders were hosting a private meeting about how to handle the True Super High School Despair and her former accomplice. They decided they needed a perspective from the imprisoned students so they allowed Makoto and Kirigiri to attend

"By some miracle, all the students of Class 78 somehow managed to escape from Hope's Peak Academy, when we first watched the broadcast some of us thought about how many would end up surviving the school killing game, but instead it turned into a fiasco, a different version from what we expected.

" While I admit putting Junko on trial would prove utterly pointless in the end just killing her would be useless,

Make no mistake, we're not keeping her alive out of misguided camaraderie, Enoshima Junko needs to realize the full scale pf her atrocities

And it's flawed for a number of reasons, for one thing it would make the masses of Enoshima's deranged, brainwashed followers even more wild, she'd be looked upon as a martyr, and according to Mukuro she'd just enjoy that, giving her a grand dose of despair she loves so dearly. Kazuo Tengan strongly agrees with that claim, stating that violence would only create more despair, changing nothing with the world's Chaotic state especially if Munakata planned to cut off the Despair Queen's Head on live Television. He also made a short mention of finding a Ryouko Otanashi file in the school before he left long ago, she was under suspicion at the time of Hope's Peak Tragedy was beginning, being under the c

So it was decided with a very heavy hand, that the Ultimate Despair's fate has been decided: Junko Enoshima will undergo permanent memory blank, erasing her memories like she done so to herself to beta test her Mutual Killing Game's memory erasure tech, only this time permanently. Once the procedure has been done, then she will be rid of her psychotic desire for Despair. Enoshima would be under close, armed supervision after the memory erasre her very high intelligence and analyst skills could be a great and highly dangerous addition for the Future Foundation.

* * *

Location: Future Foundation Intensive Treatment Wing (3 days later)

This section of Future Foundation was certainly an eye opener, there were about four stations where the scientists would be able to observe the remodeled MRI machine operation in the middle of the room, honestly it seems almost similar to the Kamakura project at Hope's Peak, only in reverse. Tengan shuddered inwardly at the similarities, but didn't dwell on it for long

Kyouko, Mukuro and Naegi were in the observation room where the procedure would take place, watching behind thick glass windows.

"Well, looks like they're going through with it, can't say I'm truly relieved" Makoto said with a nervous tone in his voice. Being threatened with severe punishment should this compromise to punish the Ultimate Despair fail in the longrun.

When you're dealing with choices that involves dangerous people sometimes there is no right or wrong, there just is" Kirigiri

Soon after that meeting the big day had come, Now in the observation wing where in the middle of the room was a remodeled and upgraded version of a MRI machine (the large devices in hospitals where the patient would lay down on the chair while the machine moved under the ring where they scanned their mind like an x-ray machine), the major difference is between a regular MRI machine and this new re modified version here is that this one involved titanium steel restraints, though depending on the type of paitent they're dealing with, the restraints may be necessary.

The doors opened to reveal the Ultimate Despair restrained and being led by several agents towards the machine. the procession stopped in front of Mukuro and Makoto, allowing for one last conversation.

* * *

 _Extra Notes: Yeah this was only a sample of what I have planned for this story. This may have some errors for now which I'll fix over time, but I've been itching to publish a fanfic again so I promise to fix and expand over time, so for now take it for what it is. I eventually plan on making a prequel cool battle chapter about how Mukuro lead a small battalion of Future foundation agents against her sister's forces of Monokuma killer robots, brainwashed soldiers. Though I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible._

 _So wait about a couple of weeks until I come up with more chapters to satisfy you wonderful readers! Thanks for taking the time to read this despite it being so short._


End file.
